This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This new subproject is intended to integrate packaged MMIC switches, attenuators, and phase shifters into larger multi-function MMIC assemblies to be used in the construction of heterodyne pulse ESR bridges. The whole project is a multi-stage long-term project with its initial objective to create a microwave pulse-forming unit and the later stage of development pulse control and calibration unit. Current design work has been focused on selection of the components and affordable technology. The whole project is intended to take 2-3 years for completion.